Green Eyes
by kesleyjo
Summary: Picks up where the Host left off. How much does the body have to do with love, and how much is the soul? Explores how the body confusion effects the relationships of Wanda/Ian and Mel/Jared. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own anything. Please review!

**Prologue**

There were, surprisingly, many benefits of thinking that you, your brother and the man that you were completely and irreversibly in love with were the only humans left—with minds of their own, of course—on the planet earth. The main one that comes to mind as I am standing in the eating area of the caves is jealousy. Evil green jealousy. It is even worse that the person you are jealous of happens to be the closest friend you have in the world with the exception of the brother and the man.

It is an unfounded feeling. My mind knows that. But even after my experience of being separated from my body, I have to wonder. How much does the shell you are in effect your soul. I know that they are two separate things; I wouldn't be standing here now if they weren't.

But there is that little voice in my head, this time not Wanda. Maybe he fell for her, maybe he loves her soul, and it was just convenient that she happened to be located in my body; he didn't have to feel guilty. But that night I came back, when he lied to Wanda, I had to wonder if there was truth to his "lies." They were just too believable.

So this is what causes the jealousy. It is the cancer attacking the strongest bond that can occur between two people.

I have to wonder if I can move on from this, or if my relationship is built on a house of cards, and a strong gust is about to come.

Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 1 is finally up! Now I know it is kind of short but it was originally supposed to be a little one shot that I abandoned...but I though it would be the perfect foundation to build this story off of. I will try to update within the week so stay tuned. Enjoy!

As always I own nothing.

**1. Awake**

I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning…

The beginning was like the end.

The marvelous effects of the no pain drowned out her, our, sorrow, as we sank into perfect oblivion. All of this was observed like I had been a spectator, not a participant. Now as I resurfaced the holes in my memory filled themselves quickly; the realization that the muscles and the nerves that had been vacant of my will were again in my control washed over me like warm water on sore muscles.

I slowly wrapped myself in my senses, enjoying the feel of them in my power not in others. I wanted to flex my muscles and feel my will in my nerves, but something stopped them.

Damn sedation. Automatically I braced myself for Wanda's response, the softie hated when I swore.

Wanda. The souls had cured and invented ways of solving and lessening many types of pain, but not heartache. As my heart slowly started to tear pieces in itself I became aware of noises, like they were in a tunnel and were slowly starting to approach me, one of my senses was coming back. Hearing.

"Just put her in the tank, Doc."

It was perfect that first thing that I would hear once I was in control of my own body would be his voice, that perfect tone that had a better effect than the No Pain.

"Come on, Jared, I made her a promise. I am a man of my word." This voice was a familiar one, but not to this mind under my control. The doctor, Wanda always liked him.

"Well you won't have any words if you don't do it. Now!"

"Okay, okay, stop the threats and open the tank."

There was an array of clicking noises; I'm assuming the men fiddling with a tank. Jared was trying to save Wanda. Thank God. Since my mind after drugs and a long period of disuse was having problems getting my body to respond the way I wanted, I would just have to pray he succeeded. Damn it. I finally have my body back and I can't even do anything to help.

"Well what now, genius?"

"We wait. Jamie has gone to get…" his voice faded as a very loud, very angry voice, came toward the hospital. Ian and Jamie. Jamie, I needed to reach Jamie needed to touch him, hug him.

As I was adamantly raging war with the resistance against my complete consciousness, Ian's voice thundered through the small room.

"Howe, damn it! I swear if she is not in perfect condition…"

"She's fine; she is the cryotank, listen…"

Apparently Ian didn't want to listen; all he wanted to do was throw punches. No this had to stop. All my will power and all of my fight were now engaged in becoming awake. Why could I not control my own body?

Jamie's voice rose over the chaos. "Stop! Ian! Jared! Neither Wanda nor Mel would want this! Stop!"

His pleas were not observed, the grunting and punching was getting louder and more painful to hear.

"Stop!"

This time the voice was not Jamie's. It was mine.

The fighting stopped abruptly and the thundering of footsteps raced towards my ears. The sound of it hurt.

"Mel? Mel, baby, is that you?" Jared's voice was full of hope and tears; I could feel his rough hands on my face and it was increasing my will to move exponentially. I tried to move my hand to his face but pain started shooting through my limbs. While I could not move I could definitely speak.

"Damn it! Jared I can't move, it hurts, everything hurts."

"Baby, don't try and move take it slow, can you open eyes?"

I stopped trying to move my protesting appendages and instead focused on my eyes. My lids felt like solid concrete but my will power to his face was winning. I wrenched them open and focused on the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Jared."

He managed to say my name once before he started kissing every patch of skin he could find, and finally my lips. It was significantly better than No Pain. The stone that seemed to be encasing my muscles now seemed to break off, and I could move freely. I used the now willing muscles to feel his beautiful back and pull him into me to deepen the kiss.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are feeling better." This voice came from a ways away. As difficult as it was, I pulled away from Jared to meet eyes with Ian before he averted his eyes. My heart faltered a bit but Jamie was there to help me recover.

"Mel!"

I was surprised Jamie was still breathing after I got through squeezing the life out of him and kissing him. All the while Jared didn't let go of my waist, in fact he snuck kisses while Doc was questioning me about how I felt and if I had complete control over my body. During this time Ian sat by Wanda and her cryotank, standing guard, he did not look up at me again.

I couldn't blame him for being angry at me; the fact that I was free meant that Wanda, my beloved sister, and the soul he loved was in no shape to be with him in the way that he wanted.

At least that is what I kept telling myself.

For some reason when I met his eyes earlier after the somewhat R-rated kiss with Jared, I hadn't felt what I thought I would. Embarrassment perhaps, or most likely annoyance at him interrupting, instead I felt something far more disconcerting.

Guilt. Because the look in his eyes was one of pain.

I hid away my worries as Jared took me on an obviously unnecessary tour of the caves, I re-met everyone who were now more pleasant and less skeptical about be. I took the opportunity to flex my muscles and lavish in their power. I also lavished in Jared's touch, one that I had been missing for too long.

After we had made the long tour of the caves we started heading back to the room that Jamie, Jared and I would all share…for now at least, plans were already in the works to relocate Jamie. We were all laughing at a joke Jamie had said until we passed the tunnel that lead to the hospital.

A wave of intense pain came over me as an unwanted memory played itself against my closed eyelids.

"Mel?"

"What, yeah I'm coming."

I forced those broken memories into the back of my head and walked back with Jared to our own little cave.

But now when Jared touched me there were feelings that I was unable to force back into my head.

Envy, anger, and unease.

Unease for when Wanda had a body of her own.

Anger for Jared saying those things to her.

And envy, for him not saying those things to me.

We only had a to go little way back to the cave, but I dropped Jared's hand anyway.

--

Hope you enjoyed! Now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so I know I have been icognito and this chapter is really short...but this officially my new favorite story so I will be updating more often now that my classes are winding down. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Much love so with out further a do this is my next chapter...

**2. Bad Touch**

(Mel's POV)

Something about losing the ability to choose to sleep prevents me from doing it when that particular privilege is restored. Or it might have something to do with the odd feeling I have now with Jared's arm wrapped around my stomach. It of course was pleasure, but that nagging guilt and jealously pulled at the corners of my mind.

We had the spent the last week devising a plan to get Wanda a body. I desperately missed my dear friend and sister and was eager to have my confidante and her humor to put me at ease. There was an empty hole in my heart where Wanda belonged and wouldn't be filled until I could hear her insult me again. But I had to admit there was a part of me that believed that if Wanda had a body for her own and Ian was with her…my fears would be assuaged. All would be right with the world. Ian with Wanda, and Jared with me.

In the meantime however, I had been a little…cold. Ice queen was more like it. Every time Jared placed his hand on me all I could think of was him putting his hand on Wanda, and I would avoid his touch if I could make it look natural.

I had a feeling Jared was becoming aware of my increased physical distance from him. I would never initiate physical contact with him, and we still hadn't been intimate since I regained control of my body.

Not that he hadn't tried.

Jamie had been relocated, and it was just Jared and in the small cave, which now became our permanent residence. Almost every night Jared tried to have sex, I suppose a guy is a guy, but I would always make up some excuse as to why I couldn't, usually having to do with my muscles and my reflexes still not being up to par yet.

That excuse was starting to wane, and frankly so was my will power. Just because the trust issue was there didn't mean I wasn't still ridiculously and hopelessly in love with him, and hey I am a girl and I have needs.

Trust is essential in a relationship, and I would say that it was a trust issue, I didn't trust Jared. But I knew that it went deeper than that. I _did _trust Jared, I knew without a doubt that he would never lie to me, but that is what terrified me. I knew if I asked him if he had feeling for Wanda that he would tell me the truth. And that fear was enough for me to never ask that question.

So here I was in this limbo, dreading the truth but wishing it were known.

But there was one other horrible truth.

There was another reason I didn't sleep at night.

The last dream that I remember having was a passionate one, we were in the middle of some pretty intense tonsil hockey when Wanda (or at least who in my mind was the human manifestation of Wanda) walked in and the man immediately abandoned me and ran into Wanda's waiting arms. The man however was not Jared, it was Ian. When he abandoned me, I didn't feel the jealousy and anger I feel with Jared, it was more of unease, a discomfort with him looking at her the way he used to look at me…my body.

The guilt I felt for even having that dream and feeling those feelings was enough to keep me awake.

And enough for me to wait, as soon as Wanda was back, this would all be fixed…it had to be.

Right?

***

(Ian's POV)

I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. Or her tank I guess would be the better way to put it.

I missed her genuine goodness, the complete sincerity. If it wasn't too cheesy and ridiculous, I would call her an angel…my angel. I needed her beside me as soon as possible, and if all went according to plan I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Jared, Jamie and...Mel had out looking for the perfect host for Wanda. Jamie had asked if I had any preference for what she looked like. I found the idea silly; I loved Wanda for who she was, for the soul she was.

It simply didn't matter what she looked like.

At least that is what I told myself.

The truth was when I thought of Wanda, I always saw Mel. When I, fantasized about kissing and loving Wanda it was always in Mel's body.

Since Mel had taken control of Wanda's body I had tried my best to avoid her, which was easy as she was out looking for Wanda's host while I stayed by the cryotank. Anytime I was forced to talk or converse with her I would make it as brusque as possible.

I couldn't like her because if I did… no it didn't matter it was irrelevant. I loved Wanda. Period.

This was all making me upset, it was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. I consoled myself with leaving the hospital wing just to go get some food; no harm would come to Wanda.

I made my way to the cafeteria area of our caves and froze with who I saw there.

"Oh I am sorry, I just couldn't sleep…"

Mel moved to leave but some stupid non-controlled part of my brain said, "No don't leave on my account."

She settled back down into her seat and kept her mind on the bag of Cheetos, she was eating. I myself helped myself to bag and sat down next to her.

Okay so this was awkward. I was about to take my Cheetos and leave when she asked me, "How's Wanda?"

"Good, I just wish she was in human form," thanks to her efforts though she soon will be I reminded myself.

"Oh, yeah…sorry," she stared at her food and I could see a blush on her face. It took me a few moments to understand why it was there.

"On no, I didn't mean that I wish you were… Wanda loves you so I want you to be free in your body too," I wondered if she had been thinking that this whole time. I didn't think I was being that rude.

"It's okay I miss her too, we will find her a host soon, and she can get back to being her ridiculously pacifist self," she smiled at some private joke that I am sure reminded her of Wanda.

"She was always the selfless one."

We made small talk for the ten minutes that we ate. She was snappier than Wanda, quicker wit and stronger attitude. It was the polar opposite of Wanda, but still I couldn't help but like her, the exact thing I didn't want to happen.

We both got up to leave at the same time and I accidentally bumped into her, causing her to almost fall, though I caught both her arms. As we stood there for a few moments my hands traced her arms almost by habit.

She didn't pull away…at first. As soon as she realized what was happening she made quick work of creating a large amount of space between the two of us.

"I have to get back to Jared, he will worry if he wakes up and I'm not there, thanks for the chat."

She almost ran back to the tunnel as stood staring after her.

On my way back to the tunnel I found myself replaying the same phrase over and over in my head…almost like a motto.

You thought she was Wanda, you thought she was Wanda…

***

(Mel's POV)

Guilt.

Lots of guilt.

As a laid in bed I let myself wrap around Jared who welcomed the long absent contact, I repeated one phrase over and over in my head.

It was just out of habit, it was just out of habit…


End file.
